Gameobject template tc2
The `gameobject_template` table Contains template off all world's objects Structure Description of the fields entry Id of the gameobject template. type GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_DOOR = 0 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_BUTTON = 1 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_QUESTGIVER = 2 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_CHEST = 3 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_BINDER = 4 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_GENERIC = 5 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_TRAP = 6 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_CHAIR = 7 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_SPELL_FOCUS = 8 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_TEXT = 9 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_GOOBER = 10 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_TRANSPORT = 11 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_AREADAMAGE = 12 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_CAMERA = 13 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_MAP_OBJECT = 14 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_MO_TRANSPORT = 15 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_DUEL_ARBITER = 16 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_FISHINGNODE = 17 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_RITUAL = 18 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_MAILBOX = 19 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_AUCTIONHOUSE = 20 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_GUARDPOST = 21 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_SPELLCASTER = 22 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_MEETINGSTONE = 23 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_FLAGSTAND = 24 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_FISHINGHOLE = 25 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_FLAGDROP = 26 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_MINI_GAME = 27 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_LOTTERY_KIOSK = 28 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_CAPTURE_POINT = 29 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_AURA_GENERATOR = 30 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_DUNGEON_DIFFICULTY = 31 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_BARBER_CHAIR = 32 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_DESTRUCTIBLE_BUILDING = 33 GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_GUILD_BANK = 34 displayId Graphic model id sent to the client from GameObjectDisplayInfo.dbc name Object's name. IconName castBarCaption Shows unique text in the object's casting bar when the object is used. unk1 faction Object's faction, if any. See FactionTemplate.dbc flags *1 = in use (can't interact with the object) *2 = Makes gameobject locked (requiring a key, spell, event to open) *4 = Untargetable *8 = Transport (Object can transport (elevator, boat, car)) *32 = No despawn (never despawn, typically for doors, they just change state) *64 = Triggered (typically, summoned objects. Triggered by spell or other events) NOTE: All chests that contain only quest loots need to have flag 4 set as the core will only allow players who have the quest in their questlog to loot them. size Object's size must be set because graphic models can be resample. QuestItem1-6 data0-23 The content of the data fields depends on the gameobject type Values for these fields come from WDB and are not to be changed. *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_DOOR = 0' **data0: startOpen (Boolean flag) **data1: open (LockId from Lock.dbc) **data2: autoClose (long unknown flag) **data3: noDamageImmune (Boolean flag) **data4: openTextID (Unknown Text ID) **data5: closeTextID (Unknown Text ID) *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_BUTTON = 1' **data0: startOpen (State) **data1: open (LockId from Lock.dbc) **data2: autoClose (long unknown flag) **data3: linkedTrap (gameobject_template.entry (Spawned GO type 6)) **data4: noDamageImmune (Boolean flag) **data5: large? (Boolean flag) **data6: openTextID (Unknown Text ID) **data7: closeTextID (Unknown Text ID) **data8: losOK (Boolean flag) *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_QUESTGIVER = 2' **data0: open (LockId from Lock.dbc) **data1: questList (unknown ID) **data2: pageMaterial (PageTextMaterial.dbc) **data3: gossipID (unknown ID) **data4: customAnim (unknown value from 1 to 4) **data5: noDamageImmune (Boolean flag) **data6: openTextID (Unknown Text ID) **data7: losOK (Boolean flag) **data8: allowMounted (Boolean flag) **data9: large? (Boolean flag) *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_CHEST = 3' **data0: open (LockId from Lock.dbc) **data1: chestLoot (gameobject_loot_template.entry) **data2: chestRestockTime (time in seconds) **data3: consumable (State: Boolean flag) **data4: minRestock (Min successful loot attempts for Mining, Herbalism etc) **data5: maxRestock (Max successful loot attempts for Mining, Herbalism etc) **data6: lootedEvent (unknown ID) **data7: linkedTrap (gameobject_template.entry (Spawned GO type 6)) **data8: questID (quest_template.entry of completed quest) **data9: level (minimal level required to open this gameobject) **data10: losOK (Boolean flag) **data11: leaveLoot (Boolean flag) **data12: notInCombat (Boolean flag) **data13: log loot (Boolean flag) **data14: openTextID (Unknown ID) **data15: use group loot rules (Boolean flag) *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_BINDER = 4' Object type not used *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_GENERIC = 5' **data0: floatingTooltip (Boolean flag) **data1: highlight (Boolean flag) **data2: serverOnly? (Always 0) **data3: large? (Boolean flag) **data4: floatOnWater (Boolean flag) **data5: questID (Required active quest_template.entry to work) *'GAMEOBJECT_TYPE_TRAP = 6' **data0: open (LockId from Lock.dbc) **data1: level (npc equivalent level for casted spell) **data2: diameter (so radius*2) **data3: spell (Spell Id from Spell.dbc) **data4: type (0 trap with no despawn after cast. 1 trap despawns after cast. 2 bomb casts on spawn) **data5: cooldown (time in seconds) **data6: